


a life that’s full of wonder (is a wonderful life)

by seekrest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (in good fun), Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grandma May vs. Grandpa Tony, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Peter and Annie’s Big Day Out™️, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “Do not let your dad eat ice cream for breakfast.”“I won’t.” Annie says with a grin, Michelle holding her face as she kisses her once more, standing up straight as Peter leans in, kissing her quickly before handing over the keys she’d been running around for.“Love you.” Michelle says to the two of them, smiling at Annie then Peter before turning towards the stairs.Peter closes the door behind her, Annie running from the door and launching herself over to the couch - Peter laughing as he walked over to the kitchen.“What are you thinking for breakfast, kiddo?” He asks.“Donuts?” Annie asks in earnest, Peter laughing to himself as he reaches for the carton that he’d picked up on his way back from his early morning patrol.“Technically not ice cream.”
Relationships: Annie Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 186
Collections: Peter Parker is a Good Dad





	a life that’s full of wonder (is a wonderful life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvfanatic97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/gifts).



> Happy birthday to tvfanatic!!!! Hope you have an amazing day!!!!

Peter watched in amusement as Michelle raced back and forth from the bedroom to their living room, Annie bouncing with excitement from her spot on the couch.

“What’s wrong with mama?” She calls out, Peter taking a sip of his coffee as he grins. 

“Nothing’s wrong with her, Anna-May,” he says, hearing Michelle’s exasperated sigh, “she’s just a little stressed about a deadline.”

“Peter, where did I leave my--”

“Keys?” He interrupts, smiling as Michelle frowns - only to immediately stand, setting his coffee cup down and walking over to her - gently pointing towards where Michelle had passed just a few seconds before. 

Michelle tenses up before sighing again, rubbing her temples together as she groans as whispers, “This is a fucking nightmare.”

“Mama said a _bad word_.” Annie sing songs, Peter snickering as Michelle brings her hands down and says, “Hey what’d we talk about? Words aren’t bad--”

“Words are power!” Annie yells with her hands extended up towards the ceiling, brown curls bouncing around as Peter smiles, bringing his hands to Michelle’s hips - bringing her closer.

“You need a little more power today?” 

Michelle sighs, melting in his arms - resting her forehead against his for a moment. Peter knows she has to leave for work or she’ll be late for her train, an inconvenience that she doesn’t need considering the pressure that she put on herself when she was on deadline. 

“What I need is a _nap_ ” Michelle whispers, Peter kissing her gently before giving her a quick hug - bringing her out of it and gently pushing her towards the door as she says, “Or maybe a vacation.” 

“I can’t promise a vacation but I’ll see what I can figure out about that nap situation for the weekend.” He says jokingly, Michelle smirking back at him once more before kissing him again - Annie squealing as she races off the couch and nearly body-slams Michelle.

Michelle immediately wraps her arms around her, squeezing her tight before kissing her on the forehead, turning to Peter as she says, “Don’t get into too much trouble today alright? I can only handle so many disasters this week.”

“Don’t worry about it, MJ,” Peter says as he smiles, Michelle looking back at him like she didn’t believe him, “We’ll just be eating ice cream and watching _Moana_ over and over again.” 

Michelle frowns, rolling her eyes before kneeling down to Annie’s level as she says, “Do _not_ let your dad eat ice cream for breakfast.”

“I won’t.” Annie says with a grin, Michelle holding her face as she kisses her once more, standing up straight as Peter leans in, kissing her quickly before handing over the keys she’d been running around for. 

“You want chicken parmigiana or matzoh ball soup tonight?” He asks, Michelle throwing a hand up as she walks out the door, Peter seeing the smile on her face.

“Surprise me.”

Peter winks, knowing that would be enough to make her laugh as he holds the door, Annie waving her hand towards her as she says, “Bye mama, love you.”

“Love you.” Michelle says to the two of them, smiling at Annie then Peter before turning towards the stairs. 

Peter closes the door behind her, Annie running from the door and launching herself over to the couch - Peter laughing as he walked over to the kitchen. 

“What are you thinking for breakfast, kiddo?” He asks.

“Donuts?” Annie asks in earnest, Peter laughing to himself as he reaches for the carton that he’d picked up on his way back from his early morning patrol - opening it and grabbing a few with the paper towels on the counter.

“Technically not ice cream.” he says as he brings out the goodies towards the living room, Annie smile’s wide as she reaches her hand out and says, “Thank you daddy.”

Peter takes a bite of his own donut, saying a garbled you’re welcome as Annie giggles and grabs the remote.

“Can we watch _Moana_ now?” She asks, Peter nodding as he swallows down the donut. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Just don’t sing this time.” Annie says with a frown, her puckered lips and eyebrow furrow looking so similar to Michelle that it simultaneously makes Peter laugh and gives him pause - feeling his chest tighten for reasons he doesn’t understand before shakes it off, saying, “I won’t make any promises I can’t keep--”

Peter doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence when his phone starts to buzz on the table, glancing down to it in curiosity as he reaches forward. 

“COME TO THE PENTHOUSE. EMERGENCY.” Peter smirks at the all caps message from Tony, hovering his thumb over the message to the reply when the phone starts to buzz - Tony’s contact info swiping across the screen.

“Who is it?” Annie asks, shoving another bite of her donut into her mouth - some of the sprinkles getting all over shirt as Peter laughs, reaching over to wipe her chin with his other hand. 

“Grandpa Tony no doubt having some kind of crisis.” Peter says, rolling his eyes as Annie giggles. 

“Is he okay?” Annie asks, Peter shrugging before answering the phone - debating for a half-second to put it on speaker before thinking better of it, just in case it _was_ actually a serious problem. 

“Hey Tony, what’s up?”

“Kid, we got an emergency. What are you doing?” Tony asks, sounding frazzled as Peter snickers - glancing around their messy apartment.

“Eating breakfast,” Annie raises what’s left of her donut towards Peter, Peter gently toasting her with his own before saying, “Then Annie and I are going to watch a movie. Maybe play clean up before MJ gets--”

“Cancel all your plans. I need your help.” Tony interjects, Peter sighing as he continues, “I need to know what Annie wants for her birthday. I’m going stir crazy over here.” 

“Okay…” Peter says, the sugar that Annie had consumed seemingly gone straight to her blood stream as she leaps off the couch - running over to the kitchen to grab another one as Peter shakes his head.

Annie pouts as Tony says, “Kid, come on. You gotta help me out here.”

“I don’t know what exactly it is that you want me to do here, Tony.” Peter says, frowning at Annie as he shakes his head - pointing for her to put the donut back. 

Annie makes a face but complies as Tony says through the phone, “I’m crippled with indecision here, Pete. There’s too many options and Pep says I’m spiraling.”

“Annie’s home with me, Tony. We’re--”

“Even better, come on bring her over.” Tony says as Annie walks back in from the kitchen - sending Peter a withering look as she walks back to the couch only to pause when she sees the look on Peter’s face.

“Doesn't that defeat the purpose?” He asks, Annie keeping her face neutral before smiling sweetly at him.

”It solves the problem. Straight from the angel’s mouth,” Tony says.

“Angel huh?” Peter grins, shoving the last of his donut in his mouth as he garbles, “Give us fifteen minutes.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Pete. Honestly, whatever you want. Let me know. You and MJ need a vacation huh? How’s a private island sound?” Tony asks.

“We’ll figure out the details later. See you in a minute.” 

“Love you kid.” Tony says, Peter saying the same before hanging up - turning to Annie with a smile on his face.

“You ready for a field trip?”

* * *

“You really think he’s gonna build me a race car, daddy?” Annie asks, Peter holding on to her tight as he swings with one hand - flinging out a web with his other. 

“Sure sounds like it.” Peter says, swinging themselves away from the penthouse and back towards their apartment. “Can’t wait to hear what your mom will have to say to that.”

”It’s gonna be awesome.” Annie says, Peter laughing as he sends another web out - feeling the familiar itch at the back of his neck.

“Couldn’t Grandpa Tony just surprise me?” She asks, Peter laughing at how similar she sounded to Michelle when he says, “You’d think but you know how he is.”

Annie smiles, clutching his neck tighter when Peter’s senses start to ring again - Annie yelling out, “Daddy, look! It’s the sand guy?”

Peter turns his head only to see that Annie was right - William Baker or _Sandman_ which Peter would joke more about being unoriginal if not were for the massive spider emblem on his chest - turning his fists into sand. 

“Huh, guess he got out on good behavior.” Peter says, wondering _why_ he’d risk his parole when Annie asks, “Can we play with him?” 

Peter debates it, knowing that William was relatively harmless and had a soft spot for kids - remembering that he had a son of his own back at home when Peter says, “Maybe just for a little bit. But uh, no playing for _you_.” 

Peter changes their trajectory with ease, swinging with one arm towards where William is - seeing now who his rage was channeled towards, some thug who looked like they had quickly realized that they were messing with the wrong person when Peter lands close by, pointing a finger towards Annie’s face. 

“You. Stay _right_ here.” 

Annie makes a face that’s eerily like Michelle’s, enough that it makes Peter want to do a double take only to shake his head and swing towards where Will was quickly turning the street they were on into his own personal playground.

“Hey Will, I thought we talked about this man,” Peter says, the thug now looking even more terrified that he’d not only attacked the wrath of a higher grade villain but _Spider-Man_ as he continues, “vigilante superheroism only works when you _don’t_ have priors.”

William doesn’t get to answer him - Peter freezing when he hears the voice of someone who should _not_ be that close saying, “Can you make a castle?”

“Huh?” William asks, Peter using the momentary distraction to attend to the panicked looking thug - webbing him to the ground, his heart skipping a beat when he sees the knife that had been in his hand. 

“Dude, there’s a _kid_ around.” Peter tries to joke even if his heart is racing, immediately regretting that he’d stopped there in the first place. Will could’ve handled himself well enough and he would’ve found him later anyway, his first priority being focused on keeping Annie safe. 

Peter turns only to freeze when he sees that William has listened to her request, creating a massive Annie-sized castle that makes her squeal when she asks, “Can you make it like _Tangled_?”

William moves to his hand to do so only for Peter to put a hand out, rushing between the two of them and saying, “Hey, whoa no more sand activities.”

William frowns as Peter quickly says, “Look, I get you were trying to do a good thing but maybe wait till _after_ you’ve been out of prison for more than… a week? Maybe?” 

William still has his hands up for a moment before sighing, bringing them down before nodding towards Annie and saying, “Who’s the kid?”

“Not sure,” Peter lies, “But I’ll get her to her parents. They’re probably worried _sick_.” Peter says, turning back to face Annie - hoping she sees the disapproving look on his face.

She looks equally contrite and defiant - a perfect representation of Peter and Michelle that he can’t even bring himself to be too upset - when he turns back to William and asks, “Can I trust you to get back home and _not_ make a mess? Please? For one night?”

William shrugs, hands transforming back to normal as he says, “I guess.”

If Peter was alone, he’d have a longer conversation or even follow him home.

But Annie is behind him and even if his senses are muted, he didn’t want to take the chance of having her out here longer when he replies, “Alright well I’ll get this kid home. _You_ don’t cause anymore trouble.”

Peter doesn’t wait for William’s reply, scooping Annie up and sending a web out towards the city, her head burrowing into his neck for a moment before she asks, “Am _I_ in trouble?”

Peter doesn’t reply at first, holding her in his arms slightly calming the storm in his heart as he says, “Let’s go home before anything _else_ decides to go wrong today.”

Annie says nothing for a moment as Peter swings his way towards the apartment, only for her arm to jostle Peter’s when she says, “Wait, Grandma May’s apartment is that way.”

“Anna May, you are _not_ using Grandma May as a way to get out of this--”

“Daddy, _please_. We can pick up hot dogs!” Annie says, Peter glancing down to see her brown eyes pleading with him - a look that he knows all too well from having seen it in a mirror. 

Peter debates it for a moment - thinking of all the reasons why it was a _bad_ idea - only to sigh, making the change in his momentum as he turned towards the street where May was, knowing that it’d be better for the both of them if he had a chance to cool down.

“Okay, kiddo. Let’s go get some hot dogs.”

* * *

“Don’t be too hard on her, Pete.” May says, Peter rolling his eyes as Annie washes her hands.

“She could’ve gotten hurt, May.” Peter whispers, glad in that moment that Annie hadn’t shown any signs of inheriting his powers - lowering his voice an octave even more as he says, “If things had gone worse and she hadn’t listened--”

“But they didn’t.” May says, a soft smile on her face as Annie comes bounding in the other room - throwing her arms up at May who immediately reaches down and hugs her tight. 

She kisses her cheek several times, tightening her grip on her hug before turning to Peter and saying, “Let’s be honest, she’s _your_ kid, Pete. This is the least of your worries.”

“What?” Peter nearly squawks, the horrifying realization of who Annie might become regardless of whether or not she had powers flooding towards him when Annie brings her head up and grins at May.

“My birthday’s next week!” She says, May’s own smile growing wider as she says, “Yes it is sweetheart.”

“Grandpa Tony says he’s gonna get me a race car.” Annie says with glee, Peter holding back a laugh as May frowns - raising an eyebrow before saying, “Oh is he now?”

“May,” Peter says gently, taking Annie out of her arms before swinging a web out for his mask, “We talked about this.”

May holds up her hands a little too innocently before saying, “I didn’t say anything. I’m just wondering how he’s going to top the _space ship_ I saw.”

Annie’s eyes look big as saucers, Peter barely containing his eye roll as May grins.

“Am I gonna be an astronaut?” Annie nearly shrieks, Peter shoving his mask over his head only to see May shrug her shoulders.

“Who knows? I guess we’ll see when it’s your birthday.”

“You guys are ridiculous,” Peter says, wondering when the joking rivalry between them would ever end - holding Annie tight as they walk towards the window, “a spaceship May? Really? You’d think that’d be more Tony’s territory.”

May shoots him a look, leaning forward to kiss Annie once before saying, “Listen, Grandma May is the favorite and don’t you forget it.”

Annie giggles, Peter laughing as he shook his head - opening up the window before saying, “I don’t know how Tabitha and Alison are gonna take that.”

May just smiles, winking at him as she says, “Michelle’s moms understand that a woman’s gotta do what a woman’s gotta do.”

“Bye Grandma May, love you!” Annie yells out, Peter tilting his head before also saying, “Love you.”

“Love you too kiddo.” May says as she smiles, Peter adjusting his grip and sending a hand out of the window - Annie holding tight as she laughed, making their way home.

* * *

“Hey, I’m home.” Michelle says as she enters their living room, locking the door behind her as Peter peeks out from the kitchen.

“Mama!” Annie says as she leaps off the couch, Peter wiping his hands on the kitchen towel and heading towards where they were - smiling at how Michelle’s exhaustion seemed to melt away in real time while holding Annie.

“Right where I left you,” she says with a smile, moving a curl off Annie’s face as she asks, “Did you even leave the couch today?”

“Only to go to the bathroom.” Peter says with a wink, Michelle shooting him a curious look before he mouths ‘I’ll tell you later’.

She nods at that, Annie jumping up and down as she says, “I had a donut for breakfast.”

Peter hits his hand across his chest, shooting an exaggerated look of betrayal as he says, “Annie come on, you’re killing me here.”

Michelle just rolls her eyes, Peter seeing the smile on her face as she leans forward, giving him a kiss that tells him all is forgiven before saying, “Should’ve guessed you’d be the softie, Parker.”

“For you and Annie?” He grins, kissing her with a little intention as he whispers, “till the end of time, Jones.”

“Be gross later,” Annie says with a pout, Peter and Michelle laughing aloud as she grabs hold to Michelle’s hand saying, “We’re gonna watch _Coco_.”

“What happened to _Moana?_ ”

Annie sighs like it’s obvious. “We already watched that and _Tangled_.”

“Oh well,” Michelle says with a smile, glancing at Peter before saying, “Then I have to catch up.”

Annie beams, Michelle letting their daughter lead her to the couch while Peter walks back to the kitchen, calling out, “I’ll be there in a sec. Linguine’s almost done.”

“What happened to—“ 

“You _did_ say surprise me.” Peter interjects, hearing Michelle’s laughter as Annie starts to animatedly chatter about their day.

Peter stirs the pot once more, putting the sauce down to simmer before walking out - smiling when he saw Annie and Michelle sandwiched in on the couch together.

“Any room for daddy?”

Annie looks to Michelle who makes a face like she’s seriously considering it before nodding - Annie smiling as she says, “Yeah, just don’t sing this time.”

“Ouch, two for two.” Peter says as he deftly walks to the other side of the couch, the mess he’d meant to clean up still there before plopping down on the other side - Annie sitting in the middle of them. 

“Did you have a good day?” Michelle says, Annie snuggling up closer to her before saying, “Yeah.”

Peter looks over to Michelle, eyes filled with love as he says, “Glad you’re home.”

Michelle smiles as she says, “Good to _be_ home.” 

The music from the movie starts to play, Annie settling between them - Peter glances around their tiny, messy apartment soaking it all in.

He smiles, bringing his attention back to his wife and daughter before glancing over to the screen - thankful in a lot of ways that once again, Michelle was right.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [comic panel](https://theultradork.tumblr.com/post/153054728643/this-is-too-precious-wtf-art-by), though with some creative liberties to better fit the MCU.
> 
> Peter Parker is a Good Dad™️ pass it on. 
> 
> I love it when people scream at me in the comments.


End file.
